Same game, New Powers
by Zakala
Summary: Hello there, and thank you for choosing my fanfiction. This is a story about how Luffy was warned that his crew will die and it will start ripping apart the Pirate era. Please enjoy and favorite so other people will see this as well. Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. Chapter 1 Luffy

**I love these kind of fics. I just like when the bad guys get totally owned by the good guys. This is my first fanfiction so keep that in mind. I'm open for good criticism, so please tell me what I could do better.**

 **Ps. I was inspired by the 'New Game Plus' by DunkanIdaho2014. I'm not going to just copy him/** **her** **, but I felt like I** **should** **give my credits to that awesome fan** **fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that goes to Eiichiro Oda. I just chose One Piece because that's my favorite Anime/Manga.**

* * *

Luffy was waving a goodbye to Ace who had just left the coast to go on his adventure as a pirate.

Luffy was walking back to the forest when a man appeared from nowhere in front of him. Luffy spooked and asked who he was.

The man answered "I come from the future to tell you something really important. You and your nakama will die and it will cause an uproar because you were legends. It will start destroying the pirate era."

Luffy was confused and asked "My nakama?"

"Oh you haven't met them yet." The man answered. "I guess you are setting sail in the next 3 years, because that's when you got your first bounty."

"Yes, me and my brothers made a deal we wouldn't go to the seas before we were 17. In fact my brother left just a while ago." Luffy replied.

"That's good then. If you don't want to lose your nakama 'again' you should start training really hard. I can't stay here to train you, but I know someone who could." The man said with serious face.

Luffy was silent and confused.

"I'm really good friends with Garp, even though we are pirates I could get him to train you. And since he is your grandpa, it will be a lot easier." The man said

"Deal!" Luffy shouted. "But it will be really tough to get him to really train me, because he wants me to be a Marine."

"Oh, i didn't know that." The man said with little quieter voice. "Well that's okay, I know my ways."

"That's a deal then."

() () () () () () ()

The man started running towards the ocean and Luffy could hear him saying 'Geppo', and suddenly the man was jumping in air. Luffy was amazed by that.

When Luffy couldn't see the man anymore, he rushed into the forest with heart full of excitement and happiness. He remembered that Dadan told him to get some meat from the forest. She had said that they would celebrate the start of ace's voyage.

Luffy beat up a crocodile and rushed home.


	2. Chapter 2 Garp arrives

**I've got nothing to say, so let's just jump in shall we.**

It had been 2 months since that strange man came by.

Luffy had been training a lot lately. He pushed himself to the limits, but he knew grandpa's training would be ten times tougher. And it was much more intense, because Ace wasn't there to back him up when he got swallowed by a beast or when he fell somewhere.

Everyday Luffy still brought some food to home, and slacked off the household chores.

Luffy is feeling stronger and stronger everyday, due to his intense training and beast hunting.

()()()()()()

One day Luffy was walking back from the forest when he saw Garp and the strange man standing in front of Dadan's house.

Luffy ran to them and gladly sayd "Hey!" to them. "Gramps, weird ossan, you are finally here."

"Luffy, this is my good friend from back the day, Cale. I guess you have met him already, and you want to train under me?" Garp asked.

"Yeah, I want to get strong like you are." Luffy replied.

"Well then, grab your stuff and hop on the boat. We will go training." Garp said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked confusely.

"I can't stay here, I've got other work to do as well." Garp said.

"I can't leave this island. I made a deal with Sabo and Ace that we wouldn't leave before we were 17." Luffy replied back.

"Well, then I can't train you." Garp said and started to walk towards the coast.

"You can't go gramps, I don't want to lose my nakama." Luffy replied hastly.

"What?" Garp said with a asking tone.

Then Luffy saw Cale putting a finger on his lips, then he realized that Cale didn't tell Garp about that. "Nothing, I was just thinking that I could lose my future crew if I weren't a strong enough."

"I'm going to tell you this. I will train you if you promise to give up on that pirate dream and become a Marine." Garp said.

"What?! I'm not going to become a lame Marine." Luffy replied with a disgusted tone on his voice.

"I guess your training is canceled then." Garp said and turned around.

"No, no, wait. Okay if that's what you want, I will promise to seriously think about becoming a Marine." Luffy said desperately.

"I don't fully trust you, but this is a good start. I won't teach you the Rokushiki techniques, because they are a Marine secret, and a pirate shouldn't know them." Garp said and looked at Cale who before was a Marine as well, but after the training he had quit and become a pirate.

()()()()()()

Cale said that his job here was done and was making his leave when Luffy stopped him.

"Wait, how did you even get 'here'?" Luffy asked.

Cale pulled him to the side and whispered. "This isn't actually 100% legal thing. I stole a time machine from Vegapunk."

"Who is Vegapunk?" Luffy asked.

"You don't know? He is a super genius scientist who had just invented a time machine, and I decided to 'Borrow' it."

"But what is a time machine?" Luffy asked.

Cale sighed and said "It's a machine you can use to travel to the future and the past."

"Ooh, so it's a _Mystery machine._ Now i understand." Luffy said.

Cale shook his head and said "Yeah a mystery machine whatever. I should take my leave now, farewell Luffy, get strong and save your nakama."

"I will!" Luffy said with a loud voice.

()()()()()()

Cale and Luffy started to walk into other directions. Cale walked to the coast and Luffy walked towards Dadan's house.

"So what did he have to say to you." Garp asked.

"Something about a scientist and a Mystery machine." Luffy replied.

Garp started to laugh and punched Luffy on the head. Even though Luffy was rubber it hurt like hell.

"WHAT THE HECK GRAMPS! What was that for."

Garp just laughed and said "Let's go eat that crocodile you just brought there, and then we will start your training. I just need to make one call."

()()()()()()

Garp pulled out a Den Den Mushi and dialed in a number. "Purupurupurupurupuru Purupuru Katcha!" "Sengoku! I need some time off my work, I need to train my grandson to become a Marine. I need 3 years off"

"Absolutely NOT!" Sengoku answered through the Den Den Mushi.

"Sengoku listen me, this kid has the potential to rival even the Whitebeard. And he is my grandson." Garp replied.

"Still no!" Sengoku replied.

"If it's no, then i'm going to quit the Marines for the time of the training." Garp said.

Sengoku went silent for a moment then said "Okay, for 2 years you can stay there, but not any longer. And after that you will do paper work like hell. And you will bring me tea every day until I'm not mad anymore."

"Deal!" Garp said.

"And if there is a urgent thing like, all four Yonkos attacking then I will call you to help." Sengoku topped off.

"Okay, I want there to be something standing where Luffy can become an Admiral" Garp said and laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Sengoku said and hung up.

()()()()()()

Garp busted a hole into the wall and walked in. "Hello Dadan, old friend!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK THE DAMN WALL!" Dadan yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Garp said "I'm going to be staying here for the next 2 years."

"Great, I thought the food department would get easier when Ace left but now this, another **D** to feed." Dadan said.

Luffy cut their conversation and asked "Only 2 years? But i will leave in 3 years."

"Yeah i know, but that Sengoku wouldn't let me be longer. And you also need to learn to be independent." Garp Replied.

"Well okay, 2 years should be enough." Luffy said.

"And after that you will get an actual Marine training. Learn the Rokushiki techniques, and become a lot stronger." Garp said.

"Yeah.." Luffy said.

"Well how about you cook us some food Dadan?" Garp said.

Dadan sighed and pulled the crocodile into the kitchen.


End file.
